


The electrifyng tale of Sparx

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: just a spinoff of eldain´s pikachu, enjoy





	1. prologue

The prologue:  
It was a rainy,storming and dark night at the gangplank galleon, Kaptain k rool was staring at the sea, thinking about the next plans to defeat the kongs.  
Kaptain k rool: I need to think about how to get rid of those Neanderthals, first I stole their bananas, bad idea!, then kidnapping donkey kong, also a bad idea!, now I have to steal the crystal coconut, also a bad idea!, now think,k rool, think!.  
Suddenly he saw a shiny round object floating on the sea.  
Kaptain k rool: do my eyes deceive me?, those kongs weren´t smart enough to keep the crystal coconut from me!, everyone!, we have found the coconut!.  
The kremlin gang appeared, they used one of the smaller boats they had to get the ``coconut´´, as they returned to the galleon, they give the captain the object.  
Kaptain k rool: ah-ha..at least!..we found 8th wonder, the crystal coconut…wait, this is not a coconut.  
Rool look at the object, it was a yellow egg with a black zig zag at the bottom.  
General klump: it´s an egg!  
Kritter 1: captain, what if it hatches?  
Random kritter: maybe it would be a beast to defeat the kongs!.  
Kaptain: be patient, I don’t know why this egg looks weird..huh?  
The egg began to rustle, a crack appeared.  
Klump: its hatching.  
K rool: what?!  
And just like in the pokemon anime, a small yellow rodent, it was a pichu.  
Random kritter: what´s this…its looks like a mouse.  
The pichu opened his eyes slowly, he saw a bunch of anthropomorphic crocodiles, and then he started to cry.  
Kalypso: hey…it’s a boy.  
K rool: what´s happening.  
The pichu looked at rool, the pokemon stopped crying.  
K rool: hey there little one  
Calypso: I think that you are..  
K rool: a…father?, well I have to leave my evil plans to take the responsibilities as a dad.  
Everyone nodded, the klaptrap went towards kaptain k rool´s shoulder to see the new member.  
The pichu started laughing, and then he sneezed.  
K rool: he just sneezed, let’s go inside, and bring a blanket for him, but first I have to name him..  
Kalypso: some sparks are appearing in his cheeks.  
K rool: sparx!, so,welcome to the crew, Sparx rool.  
After that, k rool went to sleep…suddenly he heard sparx crying.  
Kaptain k rool: sparx..are you okay?..  
The crocodile picked the small pokemon, sparx´s tummy started to grumble.  
K rool: oh, you´re hungry..i don’t know, I don’t think we have food for you..  
Then he realized that sparx was gone.  
K rool: sparx?, where did you go…  
Then sparx returned, he was wearing a pirate bandana, he was holding some Nanab berries.  
K rool: oh look, you got a bandana and some berries that look like bananas, come here you sneaky one.  
K rool grabbed saprx, both laughed.  
And thus the beginning of a electrifying tale.


	2. alterna

Sparx woke up in a island, he saw the broken little boat he just used, he stood up and tried to remember what happened.  
Days before that incident, someone invaded gangplank galleon, some kremlins had to attack against that being, sparx looked at kaptain k rool, who was worried, so kaptain k rool sended sparx to a small boat.  
Kaptain: son, but you need to go, don’t worry, i´ll find you, ok.  
That was the last time sparx saw his dad, while he was navigating, a storm appeared and everything went to black.  
And sparx appeared in that island, after this flashback thing, he started to explore the island, he found some bananas,he got some weird bananas, some of them were red,green,purple and blue.  
Sparx felt that he would be lost in that jungle, but suddenly, he was found by an old monkey.  
???: hello there little one, are you lost?  
Sparx nodded.  
???: oh, my name´s cranky kong, welcome to kongo bongo.  
Sparx started to look at everything.  
Cranky: let´s go to my house,ok.  
Later, sparx was at the old monkey´s house, there was an organ, a lab, some old barrels, a gramophone,etc.  
Sparx noticed the golden round object.  
Cranky: that golden contains one important object.  
The golden globe opened, and it revealed a shiny object.  
Cranky: It's magical, it's mysterious! It's the 8½ wonder of the world, the Crystal Coconut! This is no ordinary crystal! It's a fortune-teller! A teleporter! A power supplier and a wish fulfiller! In other words… whoever's got the coconut rules!.  
Sparx heard about the coconut crystal, his father told him about how he would do if he obtains that wonder.  
Cranky: but first I need, to check something, stay here,ok?  
As cranky went out, the sneaky sparx picked the crystal coconut and go away.  
Later,cranky returned to the shack.  
Cranky: well,small rodent,here´s some..  
The old monkey noticed that sparx and the coconut were gone.  
Cranky: holy bananas!, the crystal coconut is gone, well I have to call Donkey kong.  
Meanwhile, sparx was wondering through kongo bongo holding the crystal coconut, but he heard someone.  
Donkey kong: BANANA SLAMMA!  
Sparx quickly hide the coconut.  
Two monkeys appeared, one was wearing a red tie and the other primate wore a red cap and a red shirt.  
Diddy kong: hey you, do you know who stole the crystal coconut?  
Sparx didn’t said nothing.  
Donkey kong: argh, Is that lizard of king k rool, im tired of him, i´ll find him and…  
Diddy kong: please dk, chill down!  
Donkey kong: im tired to beat that fat lizard, I´ll end this once for all.  
While the monkey duo left, sparx picked again the coconut.  
After that day, sparx started to build his own house in that island, and also repair his little boat, and he wait in the shore for his family returns, also he met some people like Bluster kong  
Days have passed, one night while sparx was waiting at the shore, he saw a boat that was familiar to him.  
Sparx saw the kremlins, sparx went towards them.  
k.lumsy: hey, sparx , long time no see, k rool missed you.  
Kalypso: hi there little one  
But some strange sounds were heard at the gangplank galleon.  
K.lumsy: oh no, it seems that k rool is in trouble, let’s go.  
Sparx rushed towards the gangplank galleon, he heard his father.  
K rool: why are you going to fight against me?, I give all of your bananas!, why you want to fight.  
Then sparx heard screamings, punches,etc, also he heard diddy.  
Diddy: what have you done dk!, we mean to defeat him, not to kill him!, I thought you were my friend!.  
Donkey kong: you don’t have no idea.  
Sparx rushed to see what happened, he saw the kremlins, they were sad…  
Sparx walked and saw his father mortally wounded.  
Heres a theme to follow this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vq12-7feyg4  
K rool looked at sparx..  
K rool: sparx…you are back..  
Sparx looked sad at him.  
K rool: I missed you..you were so brave.  
Sparx showed the crystal coconut.  
K rool: you..take..the crystal coconut..,you are such a sneaky one..  
K rool took off his pirate hat and put it to sparx.  
K rool: you wanted this…, now you´re the captain now…  
The klap trap appeared, he was crying.  
K rool: im not sure if im going to life.  
k.lumsy: king..dont say that…  
k rool: thank you guys…also thank you..sparx..be brave,ok..  
k rool closed his eyes for the first time.  
Everyone cried and also sparx…  
This day..sparx became an orphan…


	3. Chapter 3

Side-story: the role of the rings.  
Our pals had started their lord of the rings roleplay, so they were like the fellowship of the ring but with idiots.  
Paullie: so fellow friends we have to go to the mines of moria, going through the forest moon of endor and we will arrive to elmo´s deep.  
G´ork: paullie, what character are you?  
Paullie: im Gimdalf.  
Paul: yeah, she couldnt decide what character will be, so she combined her favourite ones and It seems that she´s wearing one of her skull masks.  
G´ork: and you…  
Paul: well, im wearing one of my warhammer armors.  
Eldain: Im Aragorn, so I would be the king.  
G´ork: now I have to be frodo, hey, but what kind of thing I will carry to throw to the mountains.  
Paullie: its something that cursed the land…  
Paul: you mean the dollar that cost the first copy of the novella: the strange case of dr Jekyll and mr hyde?  
Paullie: no, it´s jekyll´s ego juice, we have to destroy it, so that makes the other jackos from other universes would be destroyed.  
Eldain: hey, but..what day is it?  
Paullie: 21nd October.  
Paul: so today is nocturnalis, and today´s is the throwback.  
G´ork: it means that our old enemies are coming back!  
Paullie: Fuck!  
Paul: so that means…that your big problem is back!  
Eldain: wait,who?  
Paul: oh I see, after what happened in Van Dork and Hell on earth, you said that you have endless void of emptiness inside you, and you filled it with marihuana.  
Paullie: gee, this troll is never giving up,anyway, we have to go and never look back!, because he´ll get us, so lets go!  
Eldain: at least there´s no trolls.  
Paul: hey, eld, where did you get that pichu?  
Eldain: remember that, we were 14 when we saw him,he was wearing a pirate hat.


	4. elmo´s deep

Sparx was now a Pikachu, he was at one of the bases with some other members, then Salvatore appreared.  
Salvatore: Ciao a tutti(hello everyone)  
Everyone: hi Salvatore.  
Salvatore: prima di tutto, facciamo le presenze, lampo di luce(first of all, let's do attendance, lighting blitz)  
Lighting blitz: here.  
Salvatore: scusa per il fatto che Paul ti abbia detto che ha ucciso tua madre(sorry about that paul told you that he killed your mom)  
Lighting blitz: yeah, I was a baby when he killed her.  
Salvatore: ebano oscurità demenza modo corvine(ebony dark'ness dementia raven way)  
Ebony: here.  
Salvatore: Sparx k rool.  
Sparx: Pika.  
Manic: hey dude, you aren´t kaptain k rool´s son?  
Salvatore: certo che lo è(of course he is)  
After Salvatore made the attendance, he turned on the projector.  
Salvatore: dovrai andare al profondo dell'elmo, ma prima dobbiamo raggiungere la luna della foresta di endor(you'll need to go to elmo's deep, but first we need to the forest moon of endor), allora dobbiamo andare a Raccoon City, dobbiamo parlare con i nostri amici di una multinazionale per ottenere il tipo di nemesi(then we need to go raccoon city, we have to speak with our friends from umbrella corporation to get nemesis t-type),capeesh.  
Everyone nodded, then at the screen appeared a photo of a human version of Salvatore with two people that looked like Mario and luigi, everyone laughed.  
Salvatore: oh, sono io con marchionne e luciano in Evangeline(oh,that's me with marchionne and luciano in evangeline)  
Salvatore: abbastanza di questo, andiamo!(enough of this,lets go!)  
After that, sparx was now at the train, he pulled out a photo of him when he was a pichu with his kremling family.  
Golem: ya misss family..  
Sparx nodded.  
Later on, he was one of the boats with other people.  
Random person: yo, sparx, y´know that your father´s a captain, can you sings us a song?..  
Sparx didn’t spoke.., suddenly they saw another boat, there was a shiny gengar and a golbat.  
They started to sing :  
The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho  
On the dark and stormy blue  
And I held tight to the Captain's might  
As he pulled up his trews  
"You haven't slept," heave ho, he said  
"In many suns and moons."  
"Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore,"  
"And pray we get there soon."  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown

The Captain howled "Heave ho, heave ho"  
And tied me up with sheets  
"A storm is brewing in the South"  
"It's time to go to sleep"  
His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho  
The ocean gnashed and moaned  
Like Jona will be swallowed whole  
And spat back teeth and bones  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
"But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown."

"Captain! Captain!  
I will do your chores  
I will warm your cot at night  
And mop your cabin floors  
Scold me, hold me  
I'll be yours to keep  
The only thing I beg of you  
Don't make me go to sleep"  
The sky it flashed, heave ho, heave ho  
His pillow toed to the brink  
The curtains ran between my legs as we began to sink  
I closed my eyes, heave ho, heave ho  
As the ship was rent and fell  
Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of Hell  
"Hush now, hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
"I'm begging you please wake me up  
In all my dreams I drown...."  
After that, sparx prepared all the stuff with his friends and Salvatore.


	5. Side-story

Eldain, was at one of the bases near elmo´s deep, he was wearing one of his casual outfits,sitting on a sofa, he was with his friend paul, who was playing a warhammer session.  
Eldain: y´know, maybe one day im gonna tell about my girlfriend´s casserole and…  
Suddenly a giant creature burst out of the wall.  
Hyde: IM BAAACK!  
Paul: oh,not you again, gee, my troll trap didn’t work.  
Eldain: what..  
Paul: I just realized that we are in the shadow of mordor section and its nemesis system, god I hate this, at least he didn’t destroyed my warhammer.  
Eldain: nemesis system,oh ok?  
Hyde: eldain van dork, i´ll revenge of what have you done with my eye!.  
Eldain: ya mean your right eye, the other one has a scar on it.  
Paul: the bad thing about nemesis system, your problems are back!.  
Hyde: I don’t know why I got defeated by a bunch of nerds, this time im back,bringing this.  
Hyde´s left eye began to glow a blue aura.  
Paul: aw hellnovania.  
Eldain: after, we had the battle in elmo´s deep, so it seems that gork is goin thourgh the destiny mountain to throw the juice.  
Hyde:WHAT!.  
Then the giant go away.


	6. rum sunrise

After what happened in the battle at elmo´s deep,well many things happened such as sparx ascending to become a commander,h´ork throwing the juice at the lava, Salvatore and with the help of fierce deity eldain and the white knight robot mode they sealed hyde to hell in a hell-cage, saying:``pasta la vista´´, at the end eldain sang: elendil´s path and ending the role of the rings.  
Just a summary of what happened.  
After that, sparx was with eldain at the top of the krakening.  
Eldain: god, it all ended.  
Sparx:pika!.  
Eldain: I didn’t know that a bunch of crocodiles raised you.  
Sparx: pika…  
Eldain: well, I hope those crocs will remember you..  
Sparx: pika..  
Eldain and his Pikachu went to see kaptain k rool´s grave at the dusk.

That´s the story of Sparx


End file.
